Atlantic: Kwazii's Apprentice
Atlantic: Kwazii's Apprentice is the 43rd episode of Season 18. Summary Connor becomes Kwazii's new magic apprentice for a day so he can learn how to use his friend's ocean pearl bracelet whenever he uses it for anymore nighttime missions. Plot The episode begins in Connor's room where Connor is packing up his backpack while talking to his friends on the screen of his iDisney phone from his nightstand. It was a big day for him, because today is the day that he'll become Kwazii's first magic apprentice! Greg and Amaya were both excited when they and Connor heard the news yesterday as Connor imagined what it would be like to use Kwazii's ocean pearl bracelet again to stop nighttime villains. Just then, Kwazii was calling! Quickly, Connor let Kwazii join in the group chat just as the pirate cat's face appeared on the third part of the screen. Then with an eager smile, Kwazii asks Connor if he was ready yet. Taking his iDisney and his backpack, Connor replies that he is and rushes off to say goodbye to his parents before heading to Starlight Beach. Later, in the Octopod's playroom, Kwazii was glad to have Connor as his first apprentice as Connor was excited to be one. Then Kwazii asks Connor if he was ready to learn some magic tricks. Connor exclaims in excitement, 'Yes!" The first lesson was hydrokinesis. All Connor has to do was pay close attention to what Kwazii does and then he'll be able to use water power too. Kwazii raised his paw at a glass of water and as the ocean pearl bracelet's gemstones glowed, the water was lifted out of the glass and morphed into the shape of the dolphin. With his mouth and eyes wide open with astonishment, Connor couldn't take his gaze off the water dolphin that then transforms into a water horse, next a water mouse, a water swan, and finally his favorite animal, a water cat! After putting the water back into the cup, Kwazii hands Connor his ocean pearl bracelet, saying that he tries it now. Connor puts the bracelet on and concentrating hard, he tried to lift the water out of the glass and shapeshift it into his favorite animal, a cat. The water slowly came out of the glass as Connor smiled and was ready to shapeshift the water into a cat, but the water ended up falling back into the cup with a plop! With a sigh, Connor lets his arm down but Kwazii encourages him to try again. Connor felt better and began to lift the water out of the cup with his palm out and the ocean pearl bracelet still locked on his wrist. After some struggles, Connor finally got it as he shapeshifted the water into a cat and moved it around, then sent into back into the glass cup. Kwazii congrats Connor as they moved on to the next lesson. Seconds later, Kwazii taught Connor how to use Aqua Wings, Poseidon's Trident, and the Atlantic Armor. Luckily, Connor was good at using the armor and the trident, and it took a long time for him to get used to flying with the Aqua Wings. But he got used to them later. Then the next lesson was aerokinesis, which was controlling wind and air. Connor got very good at it as he made a miniature whirlwind and made it disappear. He was really learning from Kwazii really well when he learned how to use all the ocean pearl bracelet's magic powers. Finally, Kwazii was ready to teach Connor the most difficult magic power yet: Midnight Magic! Taking a deep breath and raising his paw in the air, Kwazii made a clockface appear above him, then made it's hands stop at twelve and chime midnight! As it did so, dark fog and sparkly stars came out of the clock, and Connor gasps in amazement as his eyes grew wide with awe. After Kwazii was done demonstrating the Midnight Magic, he gives Connor the ocean pearl bracelet again to give it a go. Then as his raised his arm up, Connor focused on trying the Midnight Magic as the clock appeared above him and it's hands moved on the clock's face. But then, just as the hands stopped at 11pm, Connor begins to start the midnight magic power when Kwazii stops him to tell him that he needs to wait for the clock to strike midnight. Again, with a sigh, Connor takes off the bracelet and hands it to Kwazii, and felt like giving up. But Kwazii tells him comfortably that it takes some time and practice to learn the Midnight Magic. Connor replies back with a smile of thanks just when his iDisney rang in his pocket. Picking it up from inside his pocket, Connor gets a call from Greg who tells him that Night Ninja is up to something again. Connor replies that he'll be on the way with the other PJ Masks into the night to save the day. Later that night after transforming, the PJ Masks head to HQ, chose the Owl Glider and flew off along with Catboy with the Aqua Wings. Luckily, he was used to flying with them and that Kwazii taught him how to fly with them without getting himself into accidents. After landing gracefully, Catboy watched as the Owl Glider landed alongside him as his friends came out with impressed looks on their faces. Just then, Catboy hears Ninjalinos giggling and leads his friends to Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos' location. He then lead his friends to where Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos were as Owlette used her owl eyes to search for them. Just then, she spots them at the playground and they had something in their hands! They were Terra Crystals, but what were they gonna do with them? That was a question the PJ Masks will have to answer later! They needed to stop Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos and get the Terra Crystals back... and fast! At the playground, Night Ninja was explaining to his Ninjalinos that when he uses all the Terra Crystals to capture all the arcane Terra Monsters, he'll have a whole army of arcane Terra Monsters and become the Arcane Terra Monster master, and soon, no Terra Rancher will be powerful enough to stop him. Suddenly, the PJ Masks arrived and they demanded Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos to hand back the Terra Crystals. But with a mocking laugh, Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos refused to do that as they made their way to Terrarium. The PJ Masks headed back into the Owl Glider to follow them, but Catboy had an idea! He can teleport them to Terrarium and so using the ocean pearl bracelet's magic, he teleported himself, his friends, and the Owl Glider to Terrarium. However, they were only teleported onto the waters of Sparkle Ocean, and the Owl Glider was sinking! Quickly, Catboy used the teleporting power again, only with success as he and his friends and the Owl Glider were on the solid ground of Terrarium, much to their relief. Now all they have to do it find Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos before they capture more Arcane Terra Monsters. Luckily, it wasn’t long when Catboy heard the sound of Ninjalinos giggling. Powers that Kwazii uses * Water Pulse * Hydrokinesis * Aqua Wings * Atlantic Armor * Poseidon's Trident * Aerokinesis * Midnight Magic Villain Motives * Night Ninja: To capture all arcane Terra Monsters and become the most powerful Arcane Terra Monster master Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 18 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Magic Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes featuring Terra Monsters Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 18 images Category:Octonauts images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Atlantic images Category:Apprentice episodes Category:Apprentice images Category:Couple images